Cómo educar a un hijo y no morir en el intento
by dana haruno
Summary: Nanoha y Fate tienen bajo su tutela a Vivio, pero para cierta rubia la educación de la menor no será tarea sencilla... al menos tendrá que hacerlo bien... si es que quiere seguir viviendo.


**CÓMO CRECER A UN HIJO Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO.**

CAPITULO ÚNICO.

La gran ventaja de un día libre era el simple hecho de poder mantenerse echada en la cama sin sentir la necesidad de levantarse. Sus días libres eran escasos y difíciles de conseguir, pero siempre trataba que valieran la pena tanto para ella como para su familia.

Se giró en contra de la ventana que ya comenzaba a dejar pasar los rayos del sol con mayor insistencia y se acomodó mejor aprovechando que su compañera hacía un rato que se había levantado… para molestia suya.

Nanoha parecía no poder estar mucho tiempo en la cama, siempre era la primera en levantarse no importando si fuera día feriado.

Hoy tenía planeado salir con ella y Vivio, no había un lugar definido en su mente, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, realmente sólo quería pasarla con sus chicas.

Respiró el aroma de las sabanas, las cuales aún mantenían la esencia de la instructora y sonrió para sí…

Esa sonrisa se borraría de inmediato al escuchar el portazo y unos los pasos apresurados y aporreados entrar a la habitación, seguidos de un fuerte sacudón a la cama.

"¿Qué pasa?" de un brinco se incorporó totalmente asustada.

Frente a ella, Nanoha se encontraba de pie, con las manos a la cadera y con _esa_ mirada que no auguraba nada bueno y que ella sabía que afloraba en su novia cuando algo no hacía bien.

"¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?" de un rápido movimiento le mostró una bolsa de frituras y se la blandió frente al rostro como si se tratara de la más grande de las blasfemias.

Fate tragó saliva…

"Buenos días, amor"

"¡Qué buenos días ni que nada!" agitó con más fuerza la bolsa "Fate Testarossa Harlaown, ¿exactamente que hace _esto _en _mi_ cocina?"

"¿Dices que estaba en la cocina?" se mantuvo tranquila sin ceder ni un poco a la presión.

"No te hagas la desentendida… responde ahora mismo" cambió su mirada a modalidad demonio blanco. "¿Por qué encontré una bolsa de frituras vacía en la basura de la cocina?"

"Bueno amor, si no lo pones en el bote para la basura, la contaminación crece día con día…"

"¡Harlaown! No pongas a prueba tu suerte… ni mi paciencia" la bolsa de color amarillo ahora se mantenía suspendida en el aire y amenazaba con incinerarse ante el aura oscura y cargada que la instructora emanaba. "Si no mal recuerdo, _esta_ marca de _chatarra_ es la que Vivio quería comprar en el súper la semana pasada… misma que le negué debido a su bajo valor nutritivo."

"No le digas chatarra, mejor llamémosle _comida alternativa_"

"¿Por qué?" de la nada el aura maligna desapareció y en lugar del demonio blanco, hizo acto de presencia una Nanoha por completo llorosa y con cara de víctima de la peor de las injusticias. "¡Siempre me quitas autoridad ante Vivio!" soltó un quejido lastimero antes de dejarse caer de rodillas y llorar desconsoladamente.

Fate se quedó de una pieza tratando inútilmente de hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo para consolar a su novia…

En ocasiones la facilidad con la que Nanoha podía cambiar de estado de ánimo la alarmaba hasta el punto de creer que era bipolar.

"Lo siento, de verdad no es mi intención… pero…" trataba inútilmente de excusarse. Vivio la escucharía, ¡Oh sí que lo haría! Le había repetido hasta el cansancio que escondiera el cuerpo del delito. "es una niña, todos los niños comen chucherías de vez en cuando."

"Sólo… s-sólo quiero… q-que crezca sana" el llanto no le permitía anticuar bien las palabras.

"¡Y lo hará! ¡Lo hará!" la rubia agitaba las manos desesperada, nunca sabía cómo actuar cuando Nanoha se ponía así. "¡Te juro que lo hará!"

"¡No si la sigues consintiendo así!"

"Lo siento… lo siento, no vuelve a pasar… te lo prometo"

"¡eso dijiste la vez pasada!" soltó otro chillido. La enforcer no sabía si reír o llorar.

"Por favor cielo…" se arrodilló para quedar a su altura "te prometo que no vuelve a pasar" la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda tratando de calmarla "¿Por qué no salimos con Vivio? Es un bonito día y es nuestro día libre"

"¿No vuelve a pasar?" preguntó dando pequeños hipitos y secándose las lagrimas.

"Sep" afirmó y le dio un beso en los labios a modo de disculpa.

"¿Fate?" preguntó una vez que sus labios se separaron.

"¿Sí, cielo?" la única respuesta obtenida fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el despertador. Tan fuerte que sintió que su cráneo se partió en dos. Se dejó caer al suelo sujetando fuertemente la parte lastimada y tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

"¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!"

"¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro!" giraba sobre sí misma intentando hacer desaparecer el dolor.

"Te creo. Ahora, ¿Por qué no bajas a desayunar? Iré a despertar a Vivio" Nanoha salió de la habitación tarareando una canción que la moribunda enforcer desconocía y que sabía nunca olvidaría.

-_-_-_-

"Nanoha-mamá, ¡Nanoha-mamá!" Vivio brincaba sujeta a la orilla de la falda de mezclilla de su castaña madre tratando de llamar su atención.

Las dos habían decidido llevar a la pequeña al zoológico luego de escuchar las referencias de Chrono con respecto al buen ambiente que era para los niños.

"¿Qué ocurre Vivio-chan?" la instructora la alzó en brazos y le prestó toda la atención posible. La pequeña rió de buena gana al cumplir su objetivo.

"¡Mira!" apuntó con sus manitas hacia uno de los venteros que mostraba los algodones de azúcar de diversos colores a los visitantes. "Quiero uno, se ven ricos"

"No" fue la escueta respuesta que la niña obtuvo para después ser bajada al suelo.

"Pero…"

"No, no es saludable" la castaña siguió el camino hacia la jaula de los leones. Vivio no tardó en mostrar un puchero y sus ojos se pusieron acuosos… entonces, cómo buen infante tratando de conseguir su dulce, miró a su rubia madre quién se había mantenido a raya de la pequeña conversación.

"¿Fate-mama?"

Fate sintió la manera en la que la sangre abandonaba por completo su rostro y comenzaba a sudar frío. Odiaba _esa_ mirada de Vivio. No podía contra _aquella_ mirada, toda su fuerza de voluntad y temple se esfumaban ante ella.

Nerviosa se pasó la mano por el cabello y tuvo que reprimir un quejido de dolor. El golpe de la mañana le dejó un chipote bastante molesto y que le escocía.

"Lo siento Vivio" dijo mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de su hija "pero le prometí a Nanoha-mamá que crecerías saludable… y mi vida depende de eso." Le mostró una sonrisa forzada.

La niña dejó caer sus hombros sintiendo que sus esperanzas se esfumaban por completo. Y no tardó en hacer notar su inconformidad llorando a todo pulmón.

"Vivio, por favor, no seas así…Nanoha-mamá ya dijo que no. Y no es no"

"¿Haciéndome quedar cómo la villana, Testarossa?" La enforcer soltó de inmediato a su hija y miró suplicante a su novia.

Dentro de poco Vivio no sería la única rubia de esa familia en soltar el llanto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

No pregunten de dónde salió esto jajajajajajajajajaja porque no podría responderles. Simplemente se me cruzaron los cables y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba escrito.

Espero que fuera de su agrado y mi musa esperará sus reviewsde manera paciente sentada frente a la computadora durante las veinticuatro horas… es en serio… sí lo hace y da miedo.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
